User talk:Thailog/Archive 2
How to... Hey again Thailog. Just wondering, you know how in the past we'd just type in the dates on the pages, now theres like that line...thing after you indent. How do you make those on the pages? Leave me a message on my page if you can. Thanks. Oh, by the way. Did you get the new issue 9 today? YoungJusticeFan 19:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I was just trying to add to the Present part of the characters. I'm suprised that no one edited the parts of Homefront, Alpha Male, and Revelation yet. Anyways, later. YoungJusticeFan 19:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Right Now Hi. Right now I'm trting to finish the present life for Artemis, Robin, Miss Martian and Kid Flash (I can only do 4 right now). If you are planning to type in their present life, please don't or at least, yet. Because I've been working on it for quite a while and I hate to see all that get erased because some one started editing hile I was and that really sucks. I know because that happened a few time in the past. YoungJusticeFan 20:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Advice: paste your work onto a Word document before publishing it here. ― Thailog 20:22, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :A what? Is there like a tutorial or a know-how here because I really need to catch on? YoungJusticeFan 20:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::A Microsoft Word processor...? ― Thailog 20:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-send Hey, can you re send that history page thing, I'm having blog troubles again. Last time I'm ever doing that. :Re-send what? ― Thailog 22:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh sorry, was in a hurry I frogot my signature. I was talking about that editing page to undo something you edited. It was more of a link to restart it not a resend kind of thing, but since I don't know where it is. A while back I had a little trouble with my blog. So If you can show me that link again and since it didn't work when I tried, can you guide me threw it again? YoungJusticeFan 23:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::On the history page? ― Thailog 00:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Timestamp fix I knew I couldn't get everything right first time round. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Dorothy Even as I was editing, I kept saying to myself, "don't confuse Alice with Oz, don't confuse Alice with Oz..." D'oh. Headdesk. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :LOL. It happens. Believe me. ― 'Thailog' 18:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Appearances I've noticed that you've started capitalising it in the template. Is this new or should it have always been like that? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean "appear" to "Appear"? It's not new. It's a template, not a title. Though I'm only changing it because I'm replacing the sidenotes site wide, so I might as well fix that while I'm at it. ― 'Thailog' 13:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what I mean. Also, if you're saying that titles should be capitalised and templates shouldn't then why are capitalising the templates? I'm confused. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Argh. Sorry, I meant to say "it's not common noun article" or something. Templates should be capitalized. ― 'Thailog' 13:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. At least I know now. And knowing is half the battle. :) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Complete. Thank you for the notice, Thailog. I did as you requested and completed the licensing of the image. If you would please read it and tell me if I did it properly it would be much appreciated. Can it now be used as an article image? JuniperAlien 14:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Did it, Thanks again. --JuniperAlien 14:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Renaming to Justice Society of America I know that it's now canon, but Algernon84 didn't discuss it first, which I thought was supposed to happen. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, we need some serious policy we can point people at. Also, i'll update the links. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::An official policy would be good. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, he trained Artemis in order to make her an assassin Larry1996 21:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're making too many assumptions. We don't do that here. ― 'Thailog' 21:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Timestamps Should we have an article on timestamps? It may be useful to have a place where we can explain the timezone abbreviations used in the show. Not everyone knows what HST, EDT, CEST, EEST and IST are, or how much UTC + or - they are.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :That has occurred to me. I think it would be useful, and we can have the timezones linking to that page. ― 'Thailog' 22:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That would have been my next suggestion. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a bit late to do it now (I'm in CEST. Wait, that came out wrong). I'll work on it tomorrow. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::LMAO. It's getting late for me to. I'll help you however I can, tomorrow. ― 'Thailog' 22:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I actually thought just adding it to the template code, } or even } would be easier.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::That was my initial idea, but then I remembered that I also wanted to do that for the places and dates, but didn't because per our linking rules, we only link a page on its first occurrence or when there's considerable space between two or more occurrences... ― 'Thailog' 10:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Uploading New Versions Hi, I have an image I'd like to upload a new version of because the current image of it is pretty poor in quality. If I upload a new version, do I have to change the licensing in anyway? JuniperAlien 01:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :No need to change it. It should be the same. ― 'Thailog' 01:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. JuniperAlien 02:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Using files on your own user page I don't see why there should be a rule against using pics on your own personal user page. This isn't Wikipedia. Is it breaking the law or something? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :The rules by which we use non-free images here are the same as those in Wikipedia: fair use, which states that non-free content can be used for educational purposes. There's nothing educational about adding a picture of any character to a person's profile page. ― 'Thailog' 18:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't have to be just eductional. It can also be entertaining (at least for the user), and if you don't want to see it that way then just don't go on the user's page. I don't see the harm in it, but if you really don't want that then I won't press it any further. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::It's the policy, which was agreed upon. And being entertaining is certainly not a factor. We're talking about copyrighted material we're using without explicit permission. One thing is using it to illustrate articles, but using it to adorn a personal page is something completely different. ― 'Thailog' 20:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bumblebee's image change Hello Thailog, sorry to bother you once again. I wanted to change the image of the Bumblebees from the current image to an image of the whole squad, but a user undid it due to it might having a policy for changing the image I guess...Do I have to do a Profile Image Change proposal for that too?--JuniperAlien 22:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Butting in: my main concern was actually the name. I have no personal preference for either ( I like them both) but if yours stays, it'll have to be renamed. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think it requires a Profile Image Change proposal. Can't you (the uploaders) work it out yourselves? ― 'Thailog' 22:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I like both. The new one probably more than my own because it has more members. But the image'll have to be moved, and we can't do that. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done. ― 'Thailog' 22:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Quotes on Humanity Hey. I'm getting a hang on the wiki. But, I'm trying to add quotes for Humanity. Should I use "Quote" or "Quotes" and exactly how many quotes can be allowed on it? Thanks man. Later. - YoungJusticeFan 22:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :See this as an example. There's no limit, but usually only a few memorable quotes are sufficient. ― 'Thailog' 22:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Unrecorded Events Hi. So a lot happened on days and there wasn't any timestamps for them. Should there be a little part on each date pages where we can record them like for instance Zatara bringing Zatanna to meet the Team, it could be like: Unrecorded Events: Zatara brings Zatanna to the Cave . Or something, but I understand if this kind of content shouldn't be on pages. :I don't think so, but you probably should bring this up in the forums. ― 'Thailog' 23:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) A wiki to mention on the site SGPA Wiki Hi i am an admin of the SGPA Wiki, a wiki about creating original characters for young justice. We were hoping that maybe you could check us out and we could be partner sites. Here we are and please reply saying your thoughts.Coolmoon51 23:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) http://sgpa.wikia.com/wiki/SGPA_Wiki :We already have a link to the YJ Fanon Wiki. ― 'Thailog' 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::We believe that we are more of a contribution to your site because we are much more organized and we have many members already. We are not really a fanon but more of a create a superhero of your choice and be imaginative type thing. We are dedicated and we would really like for our wikis to become connected. We have much technical experince and we could be the interatcing part of the young justice wiki. We would really apreciate if you could maybe look around and make a reply on what we can do to show you our worth. We really are looking forward to becoming partners. The young justice fanon is amateur and disorganized. Please reconsider becoming partner or you mother, us daughter, sites. We can provide a interacting experince to your wiki members. You can ask questions or look at the about this wiki link on the page header.Thx for reading and reply soon please ^__^Coolmoon51 00:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't make this kind of decisions by myself. It's better if you address the community in the forum. ― 'Thailog' 16:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for replying.Coolmoon51 19:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Comma marks Not with titles of eps, films, TV shows. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, with those too.http://web.cn.edu/kwheeler/documents/Lit_Citation_Problems.pdf http://akbar.marlboro.edu/~jsheehy/sources/handsrc.html ― 'Thailog' 01:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I can't access the page, but I'm not going to start doing it the way you think it should be. I've done it & seen done that way on practically every Wikia I've been on & every Wikipedia page too. Punctuation & comma aren't apart of the title. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I can link you to a bunch of Wikipedia pages and a whole lot of other wikias that uses punctuation this way. ― 'Thailog' 01:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Image resizing How do you resize images to 400 x 300 without making them look all stretchy? I use Paint.Net, but every image I do looks stretched and I am left with some tedious cropping... 08:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :FastStone Image Viewer. It's free and you do it in bulk. Resize, change file extensions, and much more. ― 'Thailog' 09:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Relatable links I don't mean to cause a divide, but Tupka said here I couldn't link a name from within a title because it wouldn't have anything to do with ''Young Justice. I disagree. Edward Asner's page uses it for a Perry White connection & the DC Comics page uses it for a generalisation for Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Justice League. If these can be used then I don't see why names within titles can't be linked when they do have a familiar connection (from a 'glance') & readers only want to be briefly informed as opposed to linking to the film itself because said character can probably cover what you need to know (especially if it contains an external link which would cover anything anyway). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Image ratio Sorry about the mess. I was under the impression that the standard ratio was 4:3, as that is what the size is for all of the infobox images of main characters. Im curious as to why the ratio is different for info box images to content images? 12:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not really. 4:3 means that you take a 16:9 image (which is the standard ratio of the broadcasts) and crop it to 4:3. Re-dimensioning doesn't work because this way you distort the image. As per our image policy, "Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping," which is the case of Batman (cropped) and Wotan (not cropped). ― Thailog 13:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Eh, fine.... [[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'to me']] 19:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Template help Hey dude. I'm trying to help the founder with his wiki. I used your template but... It won't minimize on the other info setion. (The show/hide part). Can you fix it please!? I'm really trying to get this guy's wiki off the ground. Thank you mighty Thailog! ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 18:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Block WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME FROM EDITING THE SUPERBOY PAGE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? :Do not yell. You were blocked for edit warring. See Superboy's history page. ― 'Thailog' 20:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks thank you, oh mighty thailog for your assistance. I have done as you requested and given credit to your EPIC wiki. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Filebox category magic The filebox currently categorizes images by episode. I think it would be really helpful if the same would be done to comic issues. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Feel free to change the names. ― 'Thailog' 17:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Fair use image template. Thailog I have a question: How did you get that fair use photo template? I want to use it on My Neopets wiki but I thought I'd ask this time. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you're referring to this, I took it from Wikipedia, as specified on its imagebox. ― 'Thailog' 20:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : I mean how did you get the image box thingy? The one that says :this is under the ''blah blah blah license. :[[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 20:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Image voting Just in case you missed it, there are a few votes that have been opened in Forum:Profile Image Change, and since you commented in the discussion, I thought you'd like to take part. 05:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi There Hi Im Regular Guy, Im the Admin for the FusionFall wiki. You might not remeber me but I was Teen Titan12. Now I have learn alot about editing pages and stuff. I have come a long way. Please write me back. Regular Guy 17:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :For what? ― 'Thailog' 20:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) TV/HD Sorry, accidental rollback. Never randomly click your screen. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :I figured as much. :) ― 'Thailog' 20:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Your name My username is related to the main character of ''Death Note :). -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I can see why one would connect me to The Light, but I made this account long before Young Justice. I actually chose this username right after I had finished re-watching every Death Note episode. You can say I chose it in the spur of the excitement. My first choice was actually "Beyond Birthday", a character from the novel, but it was too long to type. Yes, it is a lovely anime. Quite possibly my favorite. Is your name related to Gargoyles? I noticed your name came up on the unanswered section of Greg's website. Something about an evil clone. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 23:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Need Help How do I read image history after it's deleated.Retsinif 17:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :You don't. ― Thailog 17:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Template:Appear A request about Template:Appear (or technically, Template:Episode list). I would change it myself, but it's a bit above my skill set: can you add "photograph" to the options? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I can, but it will make me hate you a little bit though. ― 'Thailog' 21:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You would hate me more if I tried it myself and made a mess of things. It's not urgent or anything, you don't have to drop everything you're doing. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 21:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC)